


A Gift to this World

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [144]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Cute, Eric is a Bean, Pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Eric truly is a gift to this world, so Bim and Reynolds decide to make him aliteralgift.
Series: The Ego Manor [144]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166384
Comments: 21
Kudos: 177





	A Gift to this World

“ _Reynolds!_ Put me _down!_ ”

Reynolds ignored the voice and giggling, just continued toward the living area.

“ _Raaaaayy_ , come on! Please?”

Reynolds just laughed himself, rounding the corner into the living area. He stumbled when hands grabbed at his ankles, but he didn’t let it stop him. His grin broadened. “Bim! Do you have the stuff ready?”

Bim poked his head out of the kitchen, and snorted at the sight. “Yep! Just give me a minute to finish up!”

“Wait, finish up wha _aaaat!_ ”

Eric trailed off into a sound between a squeal and a scream as Reynolds whipped him around, shifting from having him draped down Reynolds’ back with his legs hooked over Reynolds’ shoulders to down his front instead. Eric was giggling incessantly as his back thumped against Reynolds’ chest. He was wearing the green Christmas sweater he’d been first created in, the oversized garment falling down and exposing a good bit of his belly. A glint appeared in Reynolds’ eyes, and Eric’s widened. “Oh nonononono – _AH HAHA!_ ”

Eric’s scream was mixed with a shriek of laughter as Reynolds’ grip tightened on Eric’s knees and he spun in a rapid circle. Eric went completely _limp_ , lifting off of Reynolds’ chest a little as they spun. He mumbled Reynolds’ name in a slurred, giggly voice as they continued to spin. “ _Ray Ray Ray Ray please Ray_ –”

Reynolds laughed, still spinning, and getting a bit dizzy but he knew it was _nothing_ compared to what Eric was feeling. “Sorry, kid! You can’t escape this!”

Eric glasses dropped (flew) off his face, and he burst into a whole new fit of giggles. “ _Noooo,_ Raaaay!”

“Alright, I’m done! You can put him down now!”

Bim stepped into the living area, and Reynolds spun once more for good measure before manhandling Eric into an upright position and setting him on his feet. Eric stumbled like he was drunk, face red, gripping onto Reynolds’ arms, and still giggling to himself. Reynolds couldn’t help but laugh; he could practically see Eric’s eyes rolling in their sockets. “You okay, kid?” Eric nodded, taking the moment to catch his breath. Reynolds swapped a grin with Bim. “You ready for more spinning?”

Eric lifted his head. “Wait, what?”

Bim popped up behind him, sticking the end of the spool of wide, blue ribbon he held to Eric’s shoulder with a piece of tape, and Eric didn’t have time to question it before Reynolds was spinning him again, wrapping him in the ribbon. Bim gradually crouched down, feeding out the ribbon till the roll was empty and Eric was wrapped in a loose cocoon of ribbon.

Bim laughed at Eric’s _completely_ out of it expression, he and Reynolds keeping him steady. “You still with us, Eric?”

Eric made a small noise, eyes a bit glazed. “Mmmy brain feels like soup…”

Reynolds snorted. “Keep your brain in your head, kid, come on.”

He tossed the wrapped-up Eric effortless over his shoulder, ignoring his slurred, half-hearted protests. He marched over to the Christmas tree and the dark green beanbag chair Bing had so kindly let them borrow placed under it. He dropped Eric onto it, Eric letting out a soft ‘oof’ as he landed. Bim raised an eyebrow, chuckling at the display. “Jesus, Reynolds, he’s not a sack of potatoes.”

Reynolds snorted again, crouching down to ruffle Eric’s hair and situate him more comfortably. “Bullshit. He practically _begs_ me to do that. He loves it, don’t you, kid?”

Eric flashed a loopy smile, still giggling to himself. “Yeah.”

Reynolds laughed, then stuck his hand out, making a grabbing gesture. “Just give me the thing, Bim.”

Bim placed something in his hand, and Reynolds brought the matching blue bow into Eric’s field of view. He peeled the covering off the sticker, and promptly stuck it to Eric’s forehead. Eric blinked, rearing back a bit, and tilted his head back in an attempt to see the bow. He appeared to finally be settling back into his body after the dizziness he’d endured, squinting due to his still-missing glasses. “Wha…why?”

Reynolds grinned. “ _Because_ , Eric…” He tapped Eric on the nose. “You’re a gift to this world. It is your place to be under the Christmas tree!”

Eric flushed _rapidly_ , squeaking softly and trying to shrink in on himself, sinking into the beanbag chair. “Um…thanks?”

Bim placed a hand on Eric’s head, the other clutching at his suit. “Oh _fuck me_ you’re too cute.” He gasped, face suddenly lighting up. “I made things! Hold on!”

He darted off to the kitchen. Eric perked up, still squinting as he tried to peer after Bim. Reynolds reached over to grab Eric’s glasses and slip them on his face for him. “…Are they edible things?”

Bim laughed, coming back into the room with a bowl filled with sizeable popcorn balls and a tray with little decorated gingerbread men. Eric gasped, slipping his arms easily out of the ribbon and causing Reynolds to snort out a laugh into his hand. Eric didn’t seem to notice, practically _drooling_ and making grabby hands. “Can I have one?”

Bim crouched down beside him, snickering a little at Reynolds on his back with his legs curled up like he was an overturned turtle, shaking with silent laughter. “Take your pick, kid.”

Eric grabbed a popcorn ball, _delighting_ in the reveal that they were half dipped in white chocolate and little sprinkles, and shoved half of it in his mouth. Holding it in one hand, Eric wiggled his other arm back into the cocoon idly. Reynolds _lost his shit_ , cackling madly into his hands, and only laughing harder when Eric made a confused noise through his mouthful of popcorn, clearly not realizing what was making Reynolds laugh so hard.

Bim laughed, nudging Reynolds with his foot to get him out of the way. “You fuckin’ weirdo, move.” Reynolds flipped him off as he rolled away, a snort interrupting his laughter that sent both Bim and Eric into their own fits of giggles. Bim began humming ‘The Carol of the Bells’ to himself as he hung the popcorn balls on the tree and propped the cookies up on the branches, scattering them around. Eric finished his popcorn ball rather quickly, and he reached for another on the tree. Bim pretended not to notice as Eric slowly ate everything within reach, smiling a little.

Eventually, Eric shimmied his other arm back into the ribbon, closing his eyes and snuggling deep into the beanbag chair. “Mm…m’sleepy now…”

Reynolds snorted. “I’m not surprised. With the amount of sugar you just ate, I’m pretty sure even _Wilford_ would be put in a coma.” Eric gave a sleepy laugh, curling his legs up a little. Reynolds smiled softly. “Do you want us to unwrap you, or do you want me to carry you?”

Eric giggled. “You know the answer to that.”

Reynolds laughed. “Fair enough. Alright, come on, kid. Let’s get you to bed.”

He scooped Eric up, throwing him over his shoulder again, much to Eric’s delight. Bim raised an eyebrow. “ _Jesus_ , how do you do that so _easily?_ It took me months to be able to do that!”

Reynolds rolled his eyes. “It’s not _that_ hard.” He paused, eyeing Bim, then grinned. “I bet I could lift you.”

Bim’s eyebrow arched further. “You can _not_.” His gaze flicked to Eric. “No offence, kid, but you’re a stick.” His gaze slid back to Reynolds with a grin. “I’m all muscle, baby. There is _no way_.”

Reynolds stared at Bim for a moment through narrowed eyes, then set Eric down on the couch. “Excuse me for a minute, Eric. I have to prove something to a bastard who – for some reason – thinks he’s more than a pretty face.”

Bim’s jaw dropped in outrage as Eric laughed, planting his fists on his hips and cocking one hip out. “Ex _cuse_ you, I may be Goddamn gorgeous, but I worked _hard_.” He flashed another grin, running his tongue over his teeth. “It takes a lot of strength to rip apart a human torso with your bare hands.” Reynolds still took a step forward, and Bim’s grin fell, backing up in time. “Hold on now, what are you doing?”

Reynolds grinned. “Just hold still, Bim.”

“ _No_ , no! Stay away from me, hey – _HEY! REYNOLDS! PUT ME DOWN!_ ”

Reynolds laughed, lunging forward as Bim turned to run and grabbing him by the waist, hefting him into the air. Bim _shrieked_ , flailing wildly and kicking at the air, but Reynolds held firm. Eric burst into laughter on the couch as Bim struggled and spat curses as Reynolds manhandled him around and threw him over his shoulder. Bim let out a high-pitched, indignant noise, banging his fists against Reynolds’ back, and Reynolds stumbled. “Watch it, Bim, keep that up and I may drop you.”

Bim went abruptly still, eyes narrowing dangerously. “Reynolds don’t you _fucking_ da –”

He cut himself off with another _shriek_ when Reynolds let him roll off his shoulder. Bim’s back impacted _hard_ with the floor with a loud exclamation of “ _FUCK!_ ”, and Reynolds doubled over in laughter. Dazed, Bim laid on the floor a moment too ling, and Reynolds grabbed his ankle, walking off and dragging Bim along behind him. Bim _rapidly_ sprung back to life, kicking out and trying to dislodge Reynolds’ grip to no avail. “ _Reynolds!_ Reynolds _let go of me_ , you’re gonna mess up my hair!”

Reynolds snorted at Bim’s sudden whining tone. “Should’ve thought about that before you challenged me.”

“ _Oh my G_ – _REYNOLDS!_ Put me _down_ , you _prick!_ ”

“I wonder if the Googles have something that could put you more in the Christmas spirit.”

“I have _plenty_ of Christ – _Hey wait a sec!_ You are _not_ dragging me up the stairs like this, _Reynolds! REYNOLDS!_ HEY _OW!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Beans!!!! _Beans!!!_  
>  Tomorrow is some Quality Host Antics!!!
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
